Caffeine Craze
by tennisxdork
Summary: Coffee gives off a burst of energy when needed and it looks like a black swamp in your mug. Not satisfied? Add sugar and milk if necessary.
1. Drink Up!

**Hey-llo! I pulled my inspiration from watching the tube, and not YouTube, but surfing the channels and I picked out the random objects I saw on the TV and just pen and paper it. Well it's mostly dialogue I jot down first then add all the pretty little sprinkles later. :d  
I'm random, yesss. XD**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto is the man with the skillz. (=**

**Theme: **First experience with drinking coffee.  
**Pairing: **ShikaIno  
**Category: **Friendship/Humor  


* * *

**Caffeine Craze**

The door slammed again making the loud-mouthed teen go nuts again. Her sleepy teammate decided to rupture in without knocking and plop down on HER couch like he owns the place.

He has his own reservation with Ino's couch rather than resting in his suitable bed, which it only a block away from her apartment.

She swore she was going to go ballistic the next he rushes through the damn door.

" Shikamaru, shouldn't you, well I don't know, go to _your _house and sleep in _your _bed," Ino ticked away her anger by chipping away at the ends of the kitchen furniture.

He made a groaning gesture and remained quite as he slept through Ino's yakking. With the click of her tongue she up in a second and hovered above the genius's sleeping form. She was going to shake him senseless so he wouldn't want to visit ever again.

Shikamaru yawned and peered upwards at Ino who was, now, grinning as always.

" I'd like to get some rest before I have to wake up in the morning to doing my usual routine. If you were so kindly could you be considerate and pip down?" he mocked a grin before laying his head in the same position.

Ino scoffed and fussed over Shikamaru and his urgency to sleep and sleep and sleep. She prodded his head with a finger and he stirred with a grumpy look on his face.

She smiled and waved at him, teasingly. " Hi me again. Here is a good suggestion," she started adding more volume to her voice, " why don't you drink coffee to stay awake more often?! Isn't working errands and at the Chuunin Exams threatening your pupils to fall asleep?"

His body is curled up against the warm couch, soundlessly drifting to sleep. Ino calmed herself for a second or two and thwacked his head. Immediately, he startled upwards, scratching his scalp.

" I'm trying to rest," he sneered at her to force her to let he be.

She rested her elbows lightly against the navy couch. " You have been doing that for the past two months now…hmm should I maybe charge your stays from now on? Say ¥3220 each visit, yeah?"

He seemed to choke on his spit. Ino really liked to mess with his head, some manipulator.

" It's not my problem you apartment is conveniently closer to visit and sleep. You didn't have a issue with it before, in fact I was starting to speculate that you were enjoying my visit," Shikamaru answered with a smug smile.

Ino gawked at him and countered him, " Well if you would stay awake and get your **troublesome** ass to sleep normal hours like a good boy, then we wouldn't have been having this conversation at this moment."

He grabbed the soft couch pillows from underneath his head and chucked it at Ino. " Quiet, your being too obnoxious again." He obtained the other pillow and jammed it under his head.

Ino flicked him for abusing her furniture, " Exactly my point, dummy. Coffee will help you stay more alert and keep your eyes from closing. The caffeine is what you need so you can stop crashing here like a bum."

He expressed his disapproval with a short scoff. " Caffeine, huh? No wonder you drink that sacred coffee…it goes straight to your brain cells. This addiction may have caused your loudness to be quite the side effect."

She felt her ears redden listening to his 'observation and advice' talk. " You baka, my apartment doesn't scream sleep providing motel!"

" Quit whining, and let me sleep," he mumbled trying to get to sleep for the past hour and a half.

Ino deeply let out all stress by inhaling and exhaling to channel her nerves. " Fine, Shikamaru. We will settle this now."

His eyes were closed yet again and Ino shrugged it away. She let him have his peaceful sleep, though inside she was a time ticking bomb waiting to just send him off to where he should be– his rightful home.

She skittered to the kitchen counter top and refilled the pleated paper cups with ground up coffee beans before turning the machine on. Now all she had to do was sit and wait and also hear the unnecessary snores from the pineapple-d hair of a lazy bum teammate.

Once the hot coffee brew to a full soluble amount in the pot, she turned the power off and grabbed a burgundy mug from the cupboards. Carefully pouring the steaming contents in the mug then marched on over the couch and nudged Shikamaru's shoulder.

" Tch, lazy ass get up," she ordered him to awaken.

" I'm comfortable here," he verbalized.

Ino yanked hard on his ear and he rapidly straightened up. He groaned and rubbed his ear lightly.

" Hey troublesome, here's your coffee, so drink up."

He raised a peculiar eyebrow at the liquid that steamed from the cup, and his face went fickle. Ino edged it closer to his disgusted face.

" This looks like the consistency of that grimy make-up liner you use everyday," Shikamaru saw his reflection in the pool of black liquid.

Ino nodded impatiently, not tossing out any uninformative insults at him whatsoever. Shikamaru grudgingly grasp the mug with his finger and hesitantly pressed his lips to the warm mug. He sip a little of the 'poison-looking substance' and coughed at the bitterness.

" What the hell are you trying to kill me?" he hastily wiped his mouth from the coffee taste.

Ino chuckled and held her stomach while gripping one hand on the couch. " A little genius can't handle a sip of coffee? Ha, gold. Can't you try new and different things Shikamaru? You're such boring lump of usual."

" Tch, troublesome. I like the common, the usual. Sleep is a common thing."

Ino flapped her hand at him and tapped the mug, producing a clink type noise that peeved Shikamaru.

She fiddled with her hair and watched him attempt to take another sip, but he halted once she noticed.

" Even if coffee isn't entirely healthy for the body, it sure beats smoking," Ino explained logically and shrugged away.

Shikamaru looked at the darkened coffee color again, and silently took a slow second sip. He was right, coffee doesn't even live up to his standards. He will sleep as wants, psh what does Ino know anyway?

* * *

Ahh, coffee, I don't drink it straight even with milk and sugar just package cocoa sometimes. :'D  
MOCHA SLUSH IS less than 3!

- Do you drink coffee or just soda to get caffeine in your system?  
- If the world stops drinking coffee would Motel 6 be a pit stop often?  
-ADORABLE **AGENT KELL**'s birthday! ;)

**Thanks for stopping by and reading.**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony **(SLUSHIES).

**tennisxdork**


	2. An Amusing Visit

**Gee, HELLO! I have decided to continue this trend of coffee-ness and I am not sure if I can do more creative things with coffee lovin' and still keep in setting…but ha I'll try and I hope it certainly doesn't take to long. Now I have to update my summary and yadayada. Dx**

**Disclaimer: Your mom says Naruto isn't mine.**

**Pairing: **Matsuri and Gaara. If you don't know who Matsuri is then you don't know Naruto characters. (She's not a filler, she's shown up twice).  
**Category**: Hyperative&Dysfunctional, erm Humor.**  
Theme**: " Who gave you coffee?"  


* * *

**  
**

**An Amusing Visit**

Circular windows emitted the light he needed in order to work on files that stacked high upon his disorderly desk. Gaara shuffled through half of the manila folders and completed most requested approvals in Sunagakure. Such a tedious task that even Sabaku no Gaara would not look forward to do every day of his life; every duty has consequences.

Silently working around the clock, Gaara tried to speed up the time that it took completing documents just so the pile would look more reduced. He was motivated to finish, but not so motivated that he would thoroughly read ever word, just simple skimming.

Aquamarine eyes scanned from right to left, absorbing the information, reflecting then sign it. Dullness of this process made his eyes sting from the tiny font print and lacking of spacing out paragraphs. Gaara sipped his tea and paused to enjoy the silence that surrounding the office.

He poured more tea as a knock interrupted him from resuming work. He hoped it was more mission statements that he had to look over and confirm. Gaara cleared his throat quietly as sand rippled from his gourd to open the door for the upcoming visitor.

Matsuri peered through the slightly opened door and her smile radiated from face before shouting his name.

"Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama!!" she bounced up happily and took the seat in front of him.

A small grin and blushed cheeks could define this girl's features, however she looked just about gleefully and pleased every day she would visit. Matsuri leaned from her chair and watched curiously at the papers that filled up her sensei's desk.

Gaara took a long gulp from his tea and politely greeted his fellow student. " Hello, Matsuri."

She casually situated herself against the comfortable chair like a regular routine when she visits him. Matsuri was captivated by Gaara's devotion to stay coped up in an office for hours, day in and day out.

Matsuri looked oddly at Gaara in way that was as child like as she is.

"Gaara-sama, how come you don't have fun anymore? Huh?" she piped up while folding her legs in the snug chair.

He glanced at Matsuri, trying to select words that won't justify rudeness towards her.

"Work is not a fun task, Matsuri. It's more of an responsibility," he let the words come steadily.

Matsuri quirked her lips and stared at him with the respect him usually receives. She edged her chair a little more forward to examine more of Gaara's hard work.

"Don't you think I make work fun for you? Don't cha?" Her chin was placed on the tip of his desk and he didn't fidget or let it bother him much.

While signing a couple more papers, he stopped and answered, " Time goes faster normally."

Another bright smile reaches to her ears and a blush laid on her cheeks was noticeable from his side of the desk. Gaara could not agree more that Matsuri had better appearance wise when she was her happy self, much more than being sad or disappointed.

Her short brunette bobbed back and forth as she started to chat some more.

"So Gaara the Kazekage how was your day? Good, yes?" she leaned closer, interested in what Gaara thought and how he spoke naturally.

He gave just a nod before relaxing in his seat. " I suppose it was. Also you know better not to call me that."

Matsuri sinked back in the chair and placed a finger to her chin. She slouched and flailed her hands around in front of Gaara.

"Suppose_s__uppose_? Gaara-sama haven't you want to live days when they aren't so orderly…so Gaara-ish?" She sat up and bent her knees to her chest, " Don't you want to just live like a kid and do kid things?"

"Matsuri, I have no time for playing, in fact I have more duties to take care of," Gaara noted and piled another complete folder in a cabinet beneath the desk.

She wanted to ignore that comment, it's not like Gaara to be so somber about having time to just do something non-work related.

"Of course, of course. Sabaku no Gaara is a reserved, calm sixteen year old male with interests such as protecting his village and people and smelling of ink and paper."

Gaara shot a gaze at Matsuri that made her cower in the chair.

He firmly countered what she said, " I am Kazekage and I believe our village is number one in priority. Also I do not stench of ink and paper."

"You're funny Gaara-sama! You do smell like ink and paper, this whole room reeks of it," Matsuri laughed humorously at his serious tone.

"Quite the hyper one you are."

Her lips parted in laughter and her head turned to childishly shy away from his stare. Gaara was in complete lost as the young girl keep giggling uncontrollably, he didn't think he produced anything that was worthy of laughing at.

"Matsuri, have you eaten any sweets for the past hour?"

Matsuri wiped her teary eyes from her constant laughing misfit and paid attention to him.

"Nope, nothing, although Temari offered me some brown drink with lots of sugar! It was tasty," she giggled and sighed deeply.

Gaara straightened up his body and sternly looked at the crazed girl in front of him.

"My sister Temari, offered you coffee?" His tone was a bit thrown off.

Matsuri briskly nodded her head and amused her self with the tape dispenser. Gaara massaged his temple and tried to calm himself down.

"It's okay Gaara-sama, Temari told me that you should try some with me next time," Her face was covered with a small bit of the tape and laughed sheepishly.

A lowly rumbled off his chest.

"Temari just wants to make me stop working."

Matsuri nodded before putting reams of tape around her fingers, so continued to do so before playing with the stapler next. She punched the stapler multiple times before laughing; Gaara snatched it away from her before she could make more messes.

She put on a grumpy face and turned back to the tape dispenser. Gaara removed that from her reach as well.

"Never drink coffee again Matsuri. You are too young to be drinking coffee," he stated and got back to work.

Matsuri made silly faces and started bouncing up and down from her chair.

"Uh-huh, but you have to stop working all the time, and come outside with me!" Matsuri promptly held her hand out for him to shake, " Deal?"

Gaara gladly took her hand and firmly shake it.

"Deal."  


* * *

- Matsuri is a ball of fun! Ha, she could easily push Gaara's buttons. ;)  
- Coffee with tons of sugar…psh I haven't adapted to the real taste of coffee so I like juice!!

**Thanks for reading.**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**

**tennisxdork**


	3. Screw Au Natural

**Well hey there! :] Thanks for reading so far, gee some challenge I created to write. Coffee is pretty difficult to write in terms of topics, but I'm sure I could list a few circumstances. 8D**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. :'D****

Pairing: NejiTenten  
**Theme**: Cappuccino or Coffee?  
**Category**: Light-hearted flirting/Humor/SPAZZ.  
**Rating**: Tea...ahaha get it? no? okay then. -shot-

**

* * *

  
Screw Au Natural**

_Sip._

_Slurp._

She bit her tongue from drinking her cappuccino too quickly. That was an unusual habit of hers, and ironically it made her more awake than the cup of morning remedy in her hand.

Tenten body's clung the chair like an absorbent sponge and allowed the steam from cup flow up to her nostrils.

_Stiff._

Her smile rose up to her cheeks.

Yum, the fragrance chocolate cappuccino with a hint of _nutmeg_. Ahhh, heaven.

She was hooked, yes, and very much addicted. Tenten couldn't help it, she just **had** to have she daily doses of sugar or she would completely flip out!

Her teammate beside her would think lowly of her taste for 'coffee' or the 'fancy-pants-coffee-that-only-women-would-die-for'. Neji would often criticize her for her abnormal need to have more than enough sugar in a perfectly good cup of **solid** coffee.

IT WAS HER PREFERENCE DAMMIT!

His cold demeanor was spoiling her precious time to slurp her _stylized _coffee…actually it's espresso with milk, but that information is pretty irrelevant.

"Coffee taste good naturally, the simpler it is, the better," Neji looked at her with those brilliant eyes of his.

Hmmm, mauve…it's cute, seriously. Uhhh shewouldn'tsaystufflikethatoutloud.

_Clears throat._

Tenten crossed her legs and leaned forward just to add more animation when she spoke.

"See we all can't be communists like you Neji and believe that coffee should be drunken straight from the coffee pot."

…He seemed a bit disgruntled now, hmm oh well.

Neji pressed his lips to that mug of his and sipped lightly. Looks like he getting ready to counter, typical him. STUPIDMALEEGO!

"Why not? I do not mind the taste. Excess sugar can lead to an unhealthy lifestyle."

Ugh, his pretty eyes are twinkling in bemusement or rather arrogance.

….Huh, wait a minute now. Was he just calling her unhealthy, which in **g i r l! t a l k **translates to: you're a fatarse, haha!

OOOOOH NO, DEFINITELY NOT TENTEN.

Her lips are pressed tightly together and her fine eyebrow rose slightly at Neji. She tried to keep it cool, honesty she t r i e d.

"**Umm did you just call me FAT. As in F-A-T, fat?"**

_Glaresatyou._

Neji had to settle his coffee down.

That's right, fidget at the most **annoying** chick question a girl could ask.

"I don't think you understood my opinion–"

Tenten sunk in deeper in her seat, her grip on her mug loosen a bit.

"For fuck's sake Neji I am FAT, my sugar cravings are off the _motherfuckingcharts_! I have love handles, do you like love handles?"

"…"

She flapped her hand in extreme exasperation," You know what, don't answer that, it's best that you don't answer anything a **women **has insight to."

Neji cleared his throat and quietly, as in a **low** mutter, said, "I like love handles…"

"…"

"…!"

**WTFCHKBBQ?**

_Wide eyes._

Chestnut eyes shifted slightly, "I hope you're not implying something in the category of _flirtation_ because I'm pretty sure there's a guide on 1000 Things a Hyuuga Would **Not **Do. Flirting would lie somewhere between forties, low thirties."

His eyes showed no emotion, "I am positive that I am certainly not."

No stutter. Darn she hoped, well in her mind, that it would have happen. Curses!

"Okay."

"Hm."

…ugh dread the awkward silence…

Neji resumed sipping the rest of his black-on-black-au-natural-coffee.

Her nose scrunched,"I hate bland coffee."

He paused and stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"I prefer it bland."

* * *

Ehhh, A drabble shot?  
GEE I'M SLEEPY, YET PRETTY HYPER. XD

**Thanks for reading. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE(:**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**

**tennisxdork**


End file.
